The Lost Daughter of Sparda
by Goodvamp15
Summary: My name is Selene Heart and my story starts a year after a horrible tragedy that destroyed my world and broke my heart. It was then that my world turned upside down and nearly destroyed me. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Devil May

Cry. It belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory game companies

Prolog

Selene's P.O.V

I never thought my life would turn out like this. I thought I was just your average 25 year girl 5"5' in height with hazel eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. I had hopes and dreams just like everyone else. I guess sometimes who your think you are turns out to be different from who and what you truly are. I followed my dream I now operate my own weapon shop called Devil's Angel. It never crossed my mind that I would go from who I use to be to who I am now.

My name is Selene Heart and my story starts a year after a horrible tragedy that destroyed my world and broke my heart. It was then that my life turned upside down and nearly destroyed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was cleaning out my mom's attic when I found it. I was just about done when I found a beautiful chest. It was about 3'2" High and 24' in width. It had very nice carvings and was covered in sparkly sapphires. I picked it up and walked out of the attic making sure to shut the door.

Once in the living room I sat the chest on the coffee table. I looked at the chest trying to see if it had any laches. As my hands roamed over it I accidently pressed on one of the sapphires and it sank into the chest. I blinked at the sapphire with a puzzled look. Then it hit me, I had to press on the sapphires around the rim of the chest.

Selene timidly pressed another sapphire and it to sink in. She continued to press the sapphires in. Once the last sapphire was pressed there was a click and the top lifted some. She carefully opened the top the off rest of the way.

Once it was completely opened I looked inside and my jaw dropped. There in chest was a sword and twin guns. The sword was in perfect condition and it was a very old and unusual katana. The blade was traditional but looked to have been made from something stronger than any steel I know of.

The hilt it was unlike anything I have ever seen on a katana. It had a dragon for the hilt. The wings were closed, the tail was wrapped around the blade a little way down, and the head it was wonderfully sculpted from the top, to the eyes, and down to the snout looked like the dragons in the Middle East.

The dragon had spikes going from the head all the way down to the tail. It looked like the whole dragon was craved from actual silver and was also decorated with what looked like real emeralds and the eyes they were almost black.

After I took a closer look I realized that they were real sapphires. I looked all around the hilt and found what I was looking for there under the left wing was the seal the proved that it was real silver. If the silver and sapphires were real then the emeralds must also be real. After taking on last look I carefully put the sword back into the chest.

I looked at the twin guns next. One was black and the other was silver. I picked up the black one to examine it. The gun looked like your standard handgun. However there was something engraved on it. There on both sides written in an elegant silver script was one word. "Yami, Japanese for darkness, I wonder why it's in Japanese instead of English." I said wile turning it around in my hands and noticed a few things. For instants it seams to be a left hand gun and has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort.

I picked up Yami's twin unlike Yami this one was silver in color but also has an engraving on both sides was in black one word "Hikari, Japanese for light. Light and Darkness it fits them." I said with a smile on my face. I held both guns in my hands and noticed that Hikari was different from Yami.

Hikari is a right-handed gun and was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw time. They both are M1911 style and chambered for the .45 ACP round. They have been modified with pivot style triggers, ported muzzle compensator that reduce recoil, and use double-stack magazine with slam-pads.

With on last look at the guns I put them black in to the chest. That's when I noticed that nestled between the swords and guns was some kind of cloth. I picked up the first bundle and it turned out to be a leather corset. It was purple with blue and red mixed in. I gave the corset on last look than I folded it up and placed it on the table. I picked up the next bundle of cloth to revile a pair of leather pants that were also purple with blue and red mixed in. I folded them up and put them next to the corset.

I pulled out the last bundle of cloth to revile a knee length leather jacket the same colors as the corset and pants. I folded up the jacket and was about to put it back in the chest when I noticed a pair of leather boots. I put the jacket on the table and took out the boots. They were purple with blue and red spikes on the side with bucks and went up to my calf. I put down the boots to take on last look in the chest to make sure there wasn't anything else in it and there siting innocently at the bottom was and amulet.

I bent down to take a closer look at the amulet. The stone was a deep sapphire blue and looked like a dragon eye and was on a choker necklace with stain fabric that was deep blood red in color. I picked it up and laid it flat in my hand. I ran my thumb over the stone and it started to glow.

The light grew brighter until it was blinding. I fell backwards onto the floor hitting my head. The last thing I remember was a white light and then I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes sometime later. "Ag, my head." I groaned out slowly sitting up. It felt like a truck just hit me. I slowly got up and look across the table to look at the clock when I let out a startled scream.

"Wh ..what the hell happened to my hair?" My normally light brown hair was now a silver white color. I looked back at the mirror and let out another scream. "M…my eyes. What the fuck happened?" Instead of my eyes being hazel they turned to a sapphire blue with red around the irises. "What the hell is happening to me?" I stuttered out hands over my mouth and eyes wide.

That's when I noticed that the amulet, the vary cause of all this, was still in my hand. I looked at it with horror and ran to the chest and quickly throw the boots and clothes in followed by the amulet on top and slammed the lid shut. I then ran to the kitchen to get the phone. Once I had the phone I franticly started to dial the number of the one person how would know what happened and how to revers it. "Come on pick up the phone." I mumble to myself. "Hello." "Oh thank god! Trish, I need your help!" I said with a frantic voice. "Woo, what's wrong Selene?" Trish asked in a calming voice. I took a deep breath. "I don't know how to explain it. Can you and Lady meet me at Devil's Angel?" I asked trying not to freak out. "Yeah we'll be there in 25 minutes." She told me. "Ok, Thanks see you there." I said then hung up the phone.

After my convection with Trish I took some calming breaths then went upstairs to my bedroom to change. Once in my room I throw off my jeans and tee-shirt and put on my black mini skirt that looked like it had bloodstains on it with matching corset and heels. I put my now silver hair up in a bon and put on a black wig with red highlights. After that I ran the dresser and put my sunglasses on. Now that my hair and eyes are covered until I explain everything to Trish and Lady. I ran downstairs put on my black jacket, grabbed my keys and the chest after making sure everything was off and ran out the door to my car. I put the chest in the back seat I got into the driver's side and was on my way to Devil's Angel.

I took me about 15 minutes to get there. I pulled into the parking lot next to my shop and was getting the chest out of the car when Lady and Trish pulled up next to me. "Thanks for coming guys. Let's go inside the shop and I can tell you what's going on." I tell them nodding to the shop. I had the chest in my hands and the keys on top. When we got to the door Trish took the keys and unlocked the door. I gave her a grateful smile has she opened and held the door for me to get thought.

Once I was in the shop I put the chest on the table and turned to look at Lady and Trish. "Ok, I know you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room and it's all true." I stated with a series look on my face. Taking a deep breath and I told them about what happened all of it. By the end I took of the wig and sunglasses to revel what the amulet had done to me.

They looked at me with shocked faces. Lady ran over to me and gave me a comforting hug that I desperately needed. I hugged her tightly I really just wanted to cry at this point. "I don't know what to do one minute I'm just myself the next this happens. I've had too much happen in the last year to deal with this it's too much." I stuttered out while hiccupping and trying not to cry but failing. "Shh, its ok Selene we'll figure out how to reverse this. I know this must be hard for you. You just lost your entire family, your mom died of cancer, and your bother is in a coma. It's ok to cry just let it all out." Lady mumbled to me in soothing voice. I did just that I cried and let out all of the bottled emotions. After a couple of minutes I calmed down and wiped my eyes of tears. "Thanks I needed that." I finished wiping away my tears

"Now let me show you what did this to me." I opened the chest with Lady and Trish next to me. Once the lid was opened I took out the amulet and gave it to Trish. "This is what I touched that made this happen to me." I gave the amulet to Trish for her to look at. Trish turned the amulet in her hands a few times before speaking. "I've seen this before in a book. I don't know much about it but I know someone who does." Trish said putting the amulet back in the chest.

"Who can help me get back to normal?" I asked with a pleading look on my face. "Vergil can help you. He and his twin brother own a demon hunting shop called Devil May Cry. If anyone can fix this it's him. He knows more about this amulet then anyone." I look up at Trish with hope shining in my eyes. "Do you really think this Vergil guy can help?" I asked with hope in my voice and eyes. "Yes, I know he'll help you. Now then you are going to spend the night at our place." I was about to protest to that but Trish cut me off before I could. "You are staying at our place to night. No ifs, ands, or buts about it and that's final." Trish said in a voice that clearly said that there was no discussing it. I slump my shoulders in defeat. "Fine, have it your way." I signed out.

Just then I felt myself be pulled into a comforting hug. I look up to see that it was Lady who was hugging me. "Hey, don't look so sad we're just worried about you. How about this you spend the night and we'll stop at your favorite Chinese restaurant for some take out. We'll order honey chicken, chicken fried rice, and egg drop soup. Then when we get back to the pent house we'll watch the first season of White Collar ok?" I knew Lady was trying to bribe me and it worked. "Alright I'll spend the night. You guys are lucky that I keep an overnight bag in the trunk of the car." They laughed at this and I just smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to again ever since my mom's death I haven't really talked to anyone that wasn't a costumer at my shop.

After I closed the chest I but back on the wig and sunglasses then I picked it up and headed for the door. "Let's get going then. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Once I was at the door I put the chest down so that I could turn off the lights. I turned around to see that Trish had already picked up the chest. I gave her a confused look. She just gave me a smile and said. "You look exhausted so I figured I would carry this." I gave her a grateful smile. The truth is I was truly exhausted not just physically but mentally and emotionally.

Lady and Trish went out first so I could shut and lock the door behind me. As we walked back to my car and their motorcycle could feel everything catching up to me and exhaustion setting in. Lady seemed to have seen this because once we were at the car she took my keys from me. I just looked at her confused. "Lady what are you doing?" "You are too exhausted to drive and I know it's not just physical. I'll be drive and you can just sit back and relax." With that I got in the passenger set as Lady got into the driver's seat. I bucked my seat belt and leaned back not five minutes later I could feel my eyes closing and I quickly fell asleep.

Lady's P.O.V

I looked over at Selene to see she was already asleep. I wasn't really surprised with everything that has happened to her lately. I looked into the rearview mirror to see that Trish was right behind us on the motorcycle. It took us 20 minutes to pull into the parking lot of Great Dragon Selene's favorite Chinese restaurant. I got out of the car making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. Trish was getting off our black and red Honda Magna.

She was about to ask me something but I just put my finger to my lips a single to stay quiet. Once we were inside I turned to her. "Selene fell asleep and I don't want to wake her up she needs some rest." I answered her question before she could ask. "She must really be tired. Let's just get our food and go so we can get her into a real bed." With that we ordered. I got Selene her honey chicken, chicken fried rice, and egg drop soup. I got the sweet and sour combination which is shrimp, pork, and chicken, vegetable spring roll, and beef fried rice. Trish got beef chow mein, wonton soup, and shrimp egg rolls.

Once we paid and took our order we went back to the car. I put the food in the back seat next to the chest. I looked over at Selene to see that she was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile. She looks so cute and peaceful. I carefully shut the door and looked at Trish. "Let's go home so we can put her in a bed." With that Trish got on the bike and I got in the car. It took us about an hour to get home. We're in the parking garage of the building we live in I got out and put the food on top of the chest so I could carry both and Trish picked up Selene. We made it the elevator and rode it up to our floor. Trish unlocked the door easily with Selene culed in her arms.

Once inside I put the chest next to the living room table. I took the take out bag into the kitchen and put Selene's food in the frige. I walked down the hallway to the room we made into Selene's bedroom. I walked into the room and saw that Trish had changed her into a pair of pjs we keep here for her. Trish was tucking her in when she looked up to see me standing in the doorway. I knew what she was thinking. I nodded my head trowds the living room. She nodded and walked to the door as I stepped out. Trish turned off the light and shut the door quietly.

Once we were in the living room I turned to Trish. "I know what you're thinking. She is like the daughter we have always wanted. To me she is our daughter and we need to be there for her." Trish looked up at me with a smile and soft eyes. "She'll stay with us from now on. I can't stand having her all alone in that big house. Expastly with all the memories tied to it." Trish said with a look in her eyes that clearly said we would be having a talk with Selene when she wakes up. "I know I don't want her there ether. We'll talk to her when she wakes up and has eaten." I told her.

"Don't worry she'll proble wake up in about half an hour to an hour." I said walking into the kitchen to get our dinner. As I predicted half an hour later Selene came out of her room. "Hey there sleepy head. Your dinner is in the frige just heat it up." I said as she walked into the kitchen. Selene came back in 10 minutes later and sat down on the sofa. I figured this would be a good time to bring up her living here with us.

"Selene there's something we want to talk to you about." She nodded while eating. "We want you to live with us. I know you're attached the house but it's not good for you to live there anymore. The memories are taking a tole on you we can see it." She looks down at her food a bit sad at what I said but it was true and she can't deny it. "Ok, I'll move in with you guys. You're right it is starting to become too much for me to handle." I knew how hard it was for her to admit that so I went over and gave her a hug. With that we went back to eating wile watch white collar. Once we were done we turned off the TV throw out the empty containers and put the dishes in the sink before going to bed.

Selene's P.O.V

Once I was back in my room I went start to bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. There I saw Lady finishing making breakfast. "Good morning." I greeted with a yawn. "Good morning to you to sleepy head." Lady said putting a plate in front of me that had scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Thanks Lady. This looks good." I said while putting ketchup on my eggs. "You're welcome. I still don't get how you can eat eggs with ketchup on them." I just gave her a smile and cornuted to eat.

After I was done I went back to my room to change. I found my bag at the foot of the bed. I put on a black ferly mini skirt that had hot pick ribbons on it with a matching corset that the ribbon over my left shoulder and matching shoes with the ribbon going up and tying around my ankle. The wig I put on was also black but instead of red highlights this one had hot pink.

After I was dressed I grabbed my sunglass from the nightstand and walked out the door to the living room to see that both Trish and Lady were ready to go and that Trish was carrying the chest and Lady had my car keys. "So I guess Lady's driving. Are you taking the Magna Trish or riding with us?" I asked. "I'll be taking the Magna. Besides there's something I need to do while were in New York." With that we were out the door and down the elevator to the car and motorcycle.

It took us almost four hours to get to the shop Lady told me about. Once we stopped outside I looked up to see the neon sign that read Devil May Cry. Once the car was turned off I got out and opened the back seat door. I took out the chest and followed Lady and Trish inside. Trish kicked the doors opened and we went inside. "Hey Dante get your lazy ass up." I heard Trish yell casing the guy behind the desk to fall of his chair. I had to laugh at that. My laughter had him turn his head towards me. "So who's the babe?" He said with a cocky tone and smile.

I glared at him and took out Kira. Kira is a 9mm Gluck I always have on me. "Call me babe again and I'll shut you in the head. Got it buddy." He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok no need to get violent." Lady and Trish were laughing at this and I wondered what was so funny. Lady came over to me and gave me a big hug. "That's my little girl already threating the big bad half devil. I'm so proud of you." I knew were this was going so I played along to yak his chan. "Aw thank you mama. You and mother taught me well." I said hugging her. The look on Dante was just too funny I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that neither could Lady and Trish since they too were laughing.

After a while we calmed down. "They're not my real parents. Though they did practically adopt me." I said still giggling. "Now then with that out of the way. Dante where is your brother we need his help with something." "Yea just hang on a second." Dante said walking over to a stair case "Hey Verge Lady and Trish are here and they need your help with something!" Dante yelled up the stairs. "You don't have to yell." There at the top of the steps was a mirror image of Dante only in blue. "So what do you and Lady need, Trish?" Vergil asked while walking down the stairs. "It's not us that need your help Vergil." Trish said moving towards me. Vergil was now down the stairs and was walking towards us.

"Then who does need my help. Perhaps this young lady here." He said looking directly at me. "Yes I'm the one that needs your help. My names Selene." I said a little nervous he seemed to be the kind that was hard to get along with. "Nice to meet you Selene and what pray tell do you need help with?" He asked. I went over to the chest, opened it and took out the amulet. "This is why. I went to Trish first but she said you know more about what happened then she does." I then told him everything that happened yesterday form finding the chest to taking of the wig and sunglass for him to see what the amulet did to me.

"I don't know what to do. Can you revers what that did to me?" I finished. "Yes I do know quite a bit about this amulet. I must ask though were you by any chance adopted?" I gave him a confused look. Why would he ask something like that? "I know I was adopted but what would that have to do with anything?" I found myself asking. "I mean you may not be who or more importantly what you think you are." That didn't make any since. "I don't understand what you mean." He sighed at that. "It means that you my dear are mine and Dante's long lost sister." And with that sentence I went into shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter. I had some trouble writing this part.

* * *

Dante's P.O.V

It was really her, our litter sister. I couldn't believe she's standing right in front of them. I remember the day I gave Vergil the latter our mom left explaining that we had a little sister.

_Flash Back:_

_I looked towards Vergil as he was about to jump into the gate. I couldn't let that happen! "Vergil! What!" I yelled. He turned around to look at me. "There's something you need to know." I said walking to him. "What's so important Dante?" Vergil said turning completely to me. "I found a letter from mom. Vergil you really need to read it." I said taking out the letter and handing it to him. Vergil took the letter and opened it. _

"_Dear Vergil and Dante, if you're reading this than me and your father are dead. There was something I hid from you and your father. You remember that time I went to help a friend of mine who was pregnant? I lied; I was the one who was pregnant. I didn't want her to grow up like you two did. Yes I did say she, I was pregnant with a baby girl. You have a little sister. I want you to know I did love her very much. I knew I was going to die soon that's why I gave her to a family whose daughter was still-born. I will not blame you if you try to find her. Just don't try to take her from her family. Love, Mom" Vergil finished. _

_He looked up from the letter and his eyes were wide in shock. "I need your help to find her. Please Vergil I fell like something bad has happened. I no, we need to find her but I don't know how or where to start." I pleaded with him. I really needed his help our little sister t need both of us. "You are right Dante. I can't go she needs us. If the demon world were to find out about her she would be defenseless." There was determination laced in Vergil's voice as he said this._

_I agreed with him she would be defenseless. "Let's go back to the shop and discuss how to find our little sister." I nodded and with that we walked to the other side of the tower away from the closing gate and jumped. When we landed I lead the way to my still nameless shop. It didn't take long to get to my shop or what's left of it. I had forgotten about all the damage that was done to it. "You do know you're paying to fix this." I told Vergil. It was his fault he's the one who sent the demons. "Yes I know Dante. I was the one who caused this." Vergil sighed. We walked into the damaged building. "So, how are we going to find her?" I asked. Vergil is always good at this sort of thing. "Why it's simple Dante. We do a blood test." He said simply. I face palmed at that. 'I can't be that much of an idiot.'_

_End flashback:_

That was about a year and a half ago. We did the blood test and got the results back. We did have a little sister but tracking her down was not easy. Now here she is right in front of us I couldn't resist the urge to hug her. With that I ran up to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it's really you. We have been looking for you for so long." I told her with tears in my eyes. It felt so good to have her in my arms. That's when I felt her tense and shakes.


End file.
